Tyrannolodon
Tyrannolodon was once exclusively the account of an American teenaged boy who appeared very early in the Sporum's history in late December of 2008. After a fairly unmemorable posting career in the Spore Gameplay Boards with a few forays into the Spore Feedback and S&S sections where he would butt heads with MinionJoe, and later Thomas114 and Haxorzunited14 on occassion; an biologist in Europe; and Uncle to this boy got an copy of spore in late 2009, and was offered to share accounts by his Nephew. He didn't really do much until the year of 2010 save for the fact that he and his nephew made quite a few remarks that were deemed to be so witty that they were added to the signatures of a few sporumers. The Earlier Tyrannolodon; who shall be refered to as Tyrannolodon Jr for simplicity's sake; participated in a fairly unremarkable set of role plays named Dimensional Clash during his reign over the account, and appears from time to time.. The Biologist who shall be dubbed Tyrannolodon Sr, also for simplicities sake would generally confine himself to the S&S section and didn't do much of note until Masonicon reared his illegible head. Or thats what the Zomdies would have you think; the truth is that Tyrannolodon Jr was a Robot Dinosaur Shark sent from the future past to protect John Connor bring affordable car insurance to the LEMONZ! species. Unfortunately he forgot his mission and decided to lull around in the sporum and the LEMONZ! were not given their insurance. After realizing that Ty Jr's mission had failed, the Four gods of Chaos The Purple flying Top hat wearing Hippo Empire dispatched their best Chaos Lord to the Sporums to spread Chaos and wittiness. Tyrannolodon Sr is now the Self-proclaimed Chaos Lord and Daemon Prince of the S&S section in the wake of Thomas's absence, which is totally legitimate because he has several doctorates. The Tyrannolodon's together have one of the oldest active Sporum accounts; being members of the exclusive club of 2008ers. Though they do have some of the lowest average posting rates due to the many absences they take due to various reasons. Both Tyrannolodon Jr and Sr primarily keep themselves in the S&S, though they do make occasional forays into the Role Playing, General Discussion, and Feedback sections. However, Tyrannolodon Sr stopped playing spore many months ago because it took forever for the game to load due to the age of his computer and the enormous amount of content that Jr had subscribed to and downloaded and it was highly unstable at best, while Jr stopped for mostly the same reasons. Tyrannolodon Sr got a new computer but he had lost the disc for spore, and within six months of it's purchase it began to suffer from regular lag spikes, whose intensity depended upon how demanding the programs he was running were on his computer. He has now gotten a major upgrade to hs system and is going to free up memory and clear his system of malware and is considering buying spore and it's expansions once more. Once he does this he will probably frequent the spore section of the sporum a lot more often. Interactions with other Sporumers Tyrannolodon Jr was noted for his aspirations for world dominance and immortality; which were promptly shot down by Thomas, and shot down again when he emailed them to Tyrannolodon Sr. He also had a few arguments with MinionJoe over the quality of the game of spore and whether or not any expansions and sequels for the game would come out. While he wasn't quite as witty as Tyrannolodon Sr and lacked his qualifications, Tyrannolodon Jr would manage to make a few sig-worthy quotes. He also had a habit of placing an "Lemonz!" option on his polls, picked up during his days on Astro-empires; where the placing of a "LEMONZ!" option on every poll was an ancient tradition passed down from Tyrannolodon Sr had a much less confrontational attitude towards MinionJoe and generally avoided getting into arguments with Thomas, and had the fortune of not being around during the days of Haxorz's amazing literacy skills. He did however have a run in with Masonicon, whom he found to be hilarious and worthy of his wittiness. Conspiracies. When Tyrannolodon Sr first met Masonicon, he decided that instead of teaching him why he was wrong, he would inform masonicon that his thread had been hijacked and was now about his purple flying top hat wearing hippo masters. This frustrated Masonicon greatly (While causing Tyrannolodon Sr and the others much Lulz) and started the first Annunnaki-Purple Flying Hippo war, which involved Hugmonsters, Canadian LAZAR Bears, Fibeas, Zomdies, Dargons, LEMONZ! and Space Ponies. The war ended when the Purple flying hippoes dropped an cake bomb, which was sadly a lie and thus caused the Annunaki's heads to explode in confusion. Marriage On the month of July, Tyrannolodon Sr informed the Sporum that he would be married to his College sweetheart in early August, causing much festivities; much of which he missed during his own bachelor party. He was married in the French Country-side and spent two weeks honeymooning in Sweden, he later had to depart his wife to do some field research in the Amazon rainforest and has only recently reunited with his wife in America to visit one of her disgustingly Rich relatives; whose son had gotten an honest to spode tank. This makes Tyrannolodon Sr one of the few married members of the Sporum. Wit Tyrannolodon Sr's wit has no equals here, there, or anywhere. His wit is in fact so sharp that it can be used to cut through Diamonds and Stupidity and has in one occassion defeated a LAZAR! Which is like a normal laser except huge and blue and shot out of cartoonish mouths. It has slain many a troll and has even managed to briefly civilize the /b/ boards of 4chan; for even the mega-trolls that roam that cursed place are struck with awe upon witnessing the enormous amounts of sarcasm and wittiness. For absolute proof of the power of his wit, Tyrannolodon Sr cracked his first joke on the very same day that the Berlin wall fell, and he first used sarcasm on the very same day that the Soviet Union collapsed, coincidence? We think not. Black Crusades. In an event that will forever be called the Stupid Heresy; where idiocy on the S&S section reached such a critical level that even Thomas's Great Crusade of SCIENCE! was overwhelmed; reaching a climax when one idiot engaged Thomas in mortal combat; ending with Thomas Mortally wounded and the idiot destroyed so profoundly that even his soul has been permabanned from life. After being placed on the Golden Throne of SCIENCE! to sustain what few living cells were left of him; the S&S section descended into chaos. The high lords of the Emoticone Forum claimed to rule in Thomas's place, while other sporumers supported Slyth's claim to the throne. But out of the Warp Purple Flying Hippo Space came another claimant to the throne; Tyrannolodon Sr. The Daemon Prince launched his own Black Crusade against the forces of Stupidity in his rush to grab for the throne. And rest assured; he won't become another Failbaddon. Ascension Eventually; the not-so humble Chaos Lord ascended into Awesomehood, and became a Immortal Chaos Daemon Prince Mutant Cyborg Dragon Pterodactyl Space Pirate; he did this by single-handedly convincing a great /b/troll to consider other avenues of life in 4chan, reforming him into a productive member of internet society. In awe at the amazing display of wit and logic, the gods of chaos Purple Hippo High Command reformed him into a Chaos Daemon Prince Mutant Cyborg Dragon Space Pirate; granting him internetz immortality. Return Fatherly duties summoned Tyrannolodon back to his black realm for many a month; but no longer; for Tyrannolodon's twin offspring have now begun their development to spread wickedness throughout the world. Emerging from his dark cocoon, Tyrannolodon has been changed by many months of husbandship, but so has the sporum though it has changed for different reasons; but what does that matter for the lord of GRIMDARK? Fatherhood Tyrannolodon is quite unique on the Sporum in that he actually has kids, fraternal twins to be exact, whom are still developing; two devil offspring spawned from the very pits of the warp we're sure but still, kids nontheless. He may or may not be planning to use them to take over the world once they are birthed. Tyrannolodon's black realm The Black realm of the lord of Chaos is a swirling pit of madness, where the hopes and dreams of millions are dashed against non-euclidean spires of doom and are devoured by gribbly tentacled daemons. As one approaches the center of the realm, the currents that swirl around become stronger, and the realm's tenous grip on the laws of physics grow even weaker and his wisecracks become more and more audible. If and when one reaches the source of the malestrom, they are confronted by the Black lord of Doom and his dread Consort, the Dark Lady Dreadnaught; and are devoured utterly to feed his offspring while being subject to his finest examples of sarcasm and humor. From that point the visitor can expect nothing but pain as he is brought back to life again and again to be eaten constantly; in increasingly more gruesome ways. In other words, GRIMDARK. Richard Nixon and Johnny 5 have been spotted among the swirling masses of the damned, though Johnny 5 get's a special place of torment, as Tyrannolodon really hated the movie Short Circuit and the annoying Robot. God damnit, motherfracker think's he's alive, he is a tin can, robots don't have feelings, which is why you'll be torn apart by Daemonic 4chan trolls for all eternity. This realm was formed when Tyrannolodon claimed his independence from Purple Flying Hippo Space many a cyclical time travel epoch ago. He took a shard of pure spam, a fragment of pure silliness, and a chunk of pure terror, and a fraction of pure GRIMDARK and tossed it into a severed piece of DAMD which formed a swirling maelstrom of GRIMDARK. This realm soon grew into a gnawing void in reality that terrified the universe so much that it banished it into another universe, that was completely devoured by the maelstrom to form the Black Realm. But he cannot leave the black realm, for he is to remain there until the stars themselves die out and all is consumed in blackness, and at that point; he will descend upon reality itself and all will go mad as they gaze upon his true form, a hellish combination of a shadowed cleric, a harlequin, a cat, an star spawn of cthulhu, a princess, an omnipotent dog, a daemon prince, a wizard, an immortal mutant cyborg space-dragon, a chaos knight, a Lord of Change, a indestructible time traveling demon from the end of time, and an crow impaled by a sword. In reality though, he and his minions can easily leave his realm by time traveling to the point before his realm was formed and time traveling again to whenever he wants to go. In essence, if Didzo and/or Blackbird is god, then Tyrannolodon is a combination of Cthulhu, Tzeentch, Vecna, Jack Noir, and Satan. Category:Wiki members Category:Contender for the Throne of Science Category:Sporum members Category:Chaos Lord